


Summer

by BecomeTheFairytale



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Love Confessions, Post-Break Up, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecomeTheFairytale/pseuds/BecomeTheFairytale





	Summer

All my memories of you are bound up in summer. I do not wonder why- I know why. Summer is when I fell in love with you. I loved you for the grass stains on your bare heels. I loved you for the way your face flushed in the heat; your cheeks darkened, my sweetheart, and your dark eyes stood out bright. I loved you for the sunlight pooling like honey on the hollow of your throat as we lay together in your backyard. Now that you have taken back the summer smiles you gave to me, I wonder if I could have fallen for you without seeing you in yellow light. It was easy to give you a halo when your hair was already crowned with buttercups.


End file.
